Sigo Adelante
by Sara-GR
Summary: ¡¡POST DH! Los que pierden a un ser amado, sienten dolor y una profunda tristeza. Pero ¿qué sienten los que se van? ¿Que les dirían a los que dejan atrás? Tributo a un personaje caído en DH.


**¡¡DEALTHY HALLOWS SPOILERS!! **_¿Se ve el aviso_? _¿Ya? Eso es. No quiero que nadie se traumatice cuando lea esto y caiga de rodillas al suelo gritando desgarradoramente "¡Noooo¡¿Por quéeee?!" xD _

_Bueno, señores, el tributo en esta ocasión es, cómo no, tratándose de mí…a __**FRED WEASLEY**_

_Se han hecho muchos fanfics de George lidiando con la muerte de Fred (ahí me incluyo), la mayoría de ellos maravillosos (ahí sois vosotros los que me incluís o no. xD…Que va a ser que no xD). Pero cuando los leía, me preguntaba ¿y qué fue lo que sintió y pensó Fred¿Qué les diría a sus seres queridos si tuviese la oportunidad? Pues aquí está lo que yo creo. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo de todos los que murieron, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, así que, lamentablemente…se queda en un one-shot. _

_Espero que os guste y, os invito, tanto si es así como si no, a dejar vuestra opinión. ¡No lleva tanto tiempo y causáis una gran alegría! _

_¡Muchos besitos a todos!_

_Sara_

**Seguir adelante**

– ¡…nueve años y le pusiste aquel cojín de pedos a Charlie en su silla! – exclamo, entre risas.

Nadie me responde. El silencio lo envuelve todo. Miro a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estoy yo? Parece alguna especie de túnel de piedra, redondo y sumido en la penumbra. Ya no oigo los ruidos de la batalla, no hay explosiones de luz ni rayos que pasan centelleando a lado. Mis hermanos no están a mi lado. Sólo existo yo y el túnel. Es extraño. Hogwarts nunca ha sido un lugar normal, pero, dentro de toda la magia y las sorpresas, siempre guardaba alguna lógica. ¿Cómo he llegado a este sitio sin darme cuenta?

– ¿ Perce¿Ron?...¿Harry? – sé que es estúpido preguntar en voz alta, porque estoy casi seguro de que nadie va a contestarme. Aún así, lo hago para sentirme un poco menos…confuso. ¿Qué está pasando? Bajo la varita, mientras observo mejor los adoquines que conforman las paredes. Creo reconocerlos…los examino más de cerca, entornando los ojos. Parece el pasadizo que hay en la cuarta planta. Uno de los cuatro que Filch conoce. Acaricio las paredes y sonrío. Vaya… hacía años que no ponía un pie en él. Y eso que, antes de que ese viejo amargado lo tuviese vigilado, solía ser mi favorito. Iba directamente a Zonko. Nuestro paraíso de pequeños. Lástima que les hundiéramos el negocio…Pero, venga, somos mejores que ellos. De lejos. Cuando todo esto se acabe, sí que compraremos la tienda de Hogsmeade. Incluso tengo algunas ideas nuevas. Las tengo que discutir con George, aunque creo que a él le gustarán tanto como a mí.

Bueno, decido, tengo que salir de aquí, sea como sea. ¡No voy a dejar que los demás se queden con toda la diversión¡Quiero patear los grasientos traseros de esos mortífagos! Y ayudaré a Percy a que no le pateen el suyo. Nunca ha sido lo que se dice un maestro del duelo. Además, no quiero que le pase nada ahora que por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo gilipollas que ha sido y lo mucho que ha hecho sufrir a mamá. Ahora que por fin ha vuelto con la familia. Lo echaba de menos. Gastarle bromas al pequeño Ronnie nunca fue tan divertido como gastárselas al Prefecto Perfecto. Joder, cuando admitió todo lo que había hecho, casi me dieron ganas de abrazarlo. En serio. Quiero a Percy, pero me guardaré el confesárselo para mi lecho de muerte. Tengo que preservar el honor del Gemelo. Que se vaya preparando, porque cuando Harry termine con Lord Kakadura, George y yo le vamos a hacer la vida imposible. En el sentido de hacer que el agua salga helada cuando esté en la ducha, cantando. Canta terriblemente mal.

Me giro con la intención de caminar hacia la entrada del pasadizo, la cuál se exactamente a cuántos pasos se encuentra. A juzgar por el estado del suelo y las paredes, treinta y seis. A catorce de dónde una vez tuvimos que quedarnos sentados durante seis horas para que Filch no nos atrapara. Un gemelo Weasley conoce aquellos sitios como la palma de su mano. O como la palma de su hermano gemelo. Por eso, cuando me doy de bruces contra una pared, no puedo evitar soltar algunos tacos. Lo raro es que ni siquiera me ha dolido. Mi nariz no arde ni se queja. Abro los ojos, para ver el muro con el que he chocado. Y descubro que no hay muro. Sólo negrura. Oscuridad. Pero una oscuridad tan sólida como roca milenaria.

No puede ser. Eso no estaba antes. Puedo apostar mi oreja (si pierdo, George y yo volveremos a ser idénticos). Entonces, algo brilla detrás de mí. Esto parece nuestro cumpleaños. Ya sabéis, el Día de los Tontos. Día de sorpresas.

– ¿Pero qué…? – me doy la vuelta de nuevo, protegiéndome los ojos guiñados con un brazo, porque la luz blanca es tan intensa que tengo miedo de que hiera. Aunque no lo hace. Parece que ya no puedo sentir ningún dolor. Una silueta se recorta en medio del resplandor, y se acerca a mí. Cuando la reconozco, mi mandíbula cae hasta casi el nivel del suelo. No puede ser. Simplemente…no puede ser. Me he quedado dormido en la batalla. Algún mortífago me ha echado un tipo de maldición que me haga alucinar. Tal ve no estoy en ninguna guerra si no en mi perfecta y cómoda cama del apartamento de Londres. La voz que brota por mi garganta no parece pertenecerme. Es débil y está cargada de incredulidad

– ¿Tío…tío _Bilius_?

Está ahí, de pie, frente a mí, con esa sonrisa alocada que siempre mostraba y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus viejos y gastados pantalones. Parece muy sereno, pese a que nunca lo ha sido realmente. George y yo hemos heredado eso de él.

– El mismo, Freddie – contesta, con la voz cascada y alegre con la que yo le recordaba. Guardo un momento silencio, mientras intento comprender bien la situación. Hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan.

– Sin ánimo de ofender, tío Bilius, pero…estás muerto.

Mi tío se ríe, con una carcajada escandalosa. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos partirnos de risa cada vez que la escuchábamos.

– No me ofendo. Eh ¿sabes que sé hacer trucos nuevos¡He aprendido a sacarme flores de más sitios!

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. ¡Viejo loco…! Oh, tío, las bodas nunca fueron lo mismo sin él. Aún así, sé que hay cosas más importantes y que no puedo demorarme más.

– Me encantaría verlo, tío, pero tengo que irme. Lo siento – añado, pues veo la desilusión cruzar su rostro arrugado – Hay una guerra ahí fuera. Toda mi familia, mis amigos, están ahí. Tengo que ayudarles. ¡Además…no puedo dejar solo a George! Ya sabes, somos el dúo…

La sonrisa de mi tío se vuelve más tranquila, más seria. Algo va mal. Su boca nunca ha esbozado un gesto así.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé si es por su sonrisa, pero estoy empezando a comprender que es lo que realmente está pasando. Siento una punzada de miedo.

Se acerca más a mí y me pasa un brazo por el hombro, con aire de quién va a empezar a contar una historia muy larga. Ambos caminamos hacia la fuente de la luz.

– Lo primero de todo, no te asustes, Freddie – claro, como si fuese tan fácil – No es nada malo, en realidad. Se está mucho mejor que de la otra manera, puedes creerme. – chasquea la lengua – Siempre has sido un chico listo, tú y tu hermano, dijese lo que dijese Molly. – el apretón de su mano se hizo más fuerte – ¿Seguro que no sabes ya qué ocurre?

Lo sé. En ese momento, lo sé. Y ahora sí que podría apostar mi oreja. La certeza es tan grande, tan turbadora, que comienzo a ahogarme. Aunque no lo hago. Tercera vez que descubro que no puedo sentir dolor. Aunque si pudiera, sentiría como una mano se cierra sobre mi estómago.

– Estoy muerto – susurro. No quiero decirlo en voz alta. No hasta que sea completamente irremediable.

– No lo digas con ese timbre fúnebre ¡Ya te digo que no es malo!

Asiento sin ganas. Muerto…Mi primer pensamiento es para George. ¿Qué hará sin mí¿Acaso todo el sufrimiento que soy incapaz de sentir es el que está viviendo él¿El que vivirá cuando se entere? Me han separado de él. Ya no somos gemelos. No sé como voy a soportar estar sin su presencia. No creo que me acostumbre. Espero que no me olvide, aunque sé que no lo hará. Espero que me tenga siempre en su corazón. Espero que pueda ser feliz aunque yo me haya ido. No quiero que viva con la sombra de mi muerte acosándole, como un dementor. Quiero que sea capaz de reír y hacer bromas, como siempre. Que sea George. Forge. Que pueda vivir la vida que yo ya no voy a tener. Que cuando me recuerde, lo haga con una sonrisa en sus labios, no con lágrimas. No soportaría verle llorar por mi culpa. En el comienzo fuimos uno en todos lo sentidos, y ahora seguimos siéndolo, en el ámbito más especial. Hemos estado juntos toda nuestra vida. No sabíamos ser nosotros mismos si el otro no estaba a nuestro lado. Aprendimos a hablar a la vez. A caminar a la vez. A _maquinar _a la vez. Aún sin mirarnos, sabíamos a cada instante lo que pensábamos. Era como si sólo estuviésemos separados físicamente, pero en realidad, fuéramos una sola persona. Dividida en dos. A él le tocó la parte caballerosa y a mí la de más carácter. Esa fue siempre nuestra única y terriblemente sutil diferencia. Ahora me vienen los recuerdos de todos los días, noches, todos los minutos, segundos de nuestras vidas que estuvimos juntos, gastando bromas, completando las frases del otro, inventando cosas divertidas, haciendo reír. Suena raro, ya que somos hermanos y los hermanos siempre tienen roces, pero nunca nos peleamos. Éramos el apoyo incondicional mutuo. Siempre el uno del lado del otro. Decir cuánto le añoraré no basta. Podría usar toda la eternidad que me aguarda para intentar explicarlo, pero aún así sería difícil de entender. ¿Cómo expresar cuánto te entristece dejar la mitad de tu alma atrás? Georgie, hazme un favor ¿quieres? Ríe el doble por mí. Enamórate el doble. Vive con el doble de intensidad. Sé el doble de feliz. Promételo. Así, seguiré estando con vosotros.

Luego, pienso en papá y mamá. Oh, Merlín, les va destrozar. Tengo la vaga sensación de que se me forma un nudo en el estómago, aunque ya he aprendido que no es real. Hemos hecho sufrir suficiente a mamá a lo largo de nuestra vida…Ha tenido berrinches, jaquecas, ataques de llanto, todo por nosotros…Porque quería lo mejor para esos locos gamberros irremediables que somos. Sé que va a llorar. Si lloró porque Percy se fuera de casa, llorará todavía más por el hecho de que yo me haya ido del _mundo_. No es algo por lo que alguien deba sentirse orgulloso. Me gustaría ir ahora mismo hasta ella y abrazarla, dónde quiera que esté, abrazarla durante mucho, mucho tiempo, reconfortarla para que nunca volviera a derramar una sola lágrima por mí. Ya ha vertido suficientes durante nuestros diecinueve años de existencia. También me gustaría decirle a papá que la cuide bien, muy bien. Y que no se preocupe. Mi padre no suele llorar, pero igual puede sufrir por dentro tanto como mi madre. Han sido los mejores padres que una bandada de pelirrojos pudiera tener. Me hubiera gustado decírselo. Mamá podía ser un poco gritona y exasperante, pero era su forma de decirnos que nos quería. Y no puedo agradecérselo más. Nunca le confesé que sus sonoros besos en las mejillas me llenaban de calidez. Papá siempre nos dio libertades, y tiene un corazón tan grande que todavía no entiendo como le cabe en el pecho. Les quiero. Les quiero muchísimo. Espero que lo sepan.

El resto de mis hermanos…sonrío melancólicamente. Conforme me voy acercando a luz con tío Bilius, más siento que me estoy llenando de paz. Bill, Charlie, los dos grandullones que siempre andaban juntos. Los primeros que nos enviaban cartas desde Hogwarts, llenas de historias que nos ponían los ojos brillantes de emoción. George intercambiábamos siete miradas por palabra, sobre todo cuando se mencionaba a Peeves o a Filch. Oh, señor, Hogwarts era nuestro sitio. Que el castillo temblara, porque cuando los gemelos Weasley pusiesen un pie allí, se convertirían en leyenda. Y así fue. Aquellos dos hermanos mayores siempre fueron nuestros protectores. Nos llevaban bastante edad, éramos unos pequeñajos para ellos, pero siempre estaban ahí. Recuerdo la vez que Charlie le pegó un puñetazo a un Slytherin que nos llamó escoria de pelo rojo. Claro que Charlie no sabía que el día anterior le habíamos echado polvos pica-pica a ese chaval en la ropa, pero fue genial ver la pelea. A Gryffindor le restaron veinticinco puntos y castigaron a Charlie, pero George y yo nos las arreglamos para acompañarle mientras limpiaba trofeos. Procuramos hacerle reír. Bill nunca se llevó castigos por nuestra culpa…simplemente porque era lo suficientemente astuto para que no le pillaran. De no haber sido por ellos, nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts hubieran estado aún más llenos de castigos, que nos habrían quitado tiempo para divertirnos y ser nosotros. Por consiguiente…grandullones, gracias.

Percy…en cierto modo, me complace que mis últimas palabras fueran para él. Siempre pensé que las pronunciaría acostado en una cama, ya convertido en un señor calvo y bastante arrugado, y sería para decirles a mi esposa que la quería y a mis hijos y nietos que nunca dejasen de torturar a tío Percy. De acuerdo, es broma, pero necesito pensar algo alegre. Percy había vuelto a la familia, y gracias a su broma he muerto con una sonrisa. Al menos, creo que he me he ido así. No me puedo ver, pero recuerdo estar sonriendo cuando le gritaba a Percy que no me creía que estuviese haciendo un chiste. Tengo que agradecerle el haber muerto como viví. Riendo. Si tengo la oportunidad cuando llegue al final del túnel, haré lo posible para que Perce no se sienta culpable. Estoy seguro de que cree que pudo evitar mi muerte o algo así. El muy pomposo…Oh, Perce, siento haberme ido cuando por fin has vuelto. Es injusto. Pero estuviste conmigo en el final. Apoyándome. Luchando codo con codo. Como el hermano que eres. Me alegro de haber vivido lo suficiente como para tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Ron…tío, se le veía tan lleno de…no sé, magia, felicidad mientras lanzaba los hechizos. Aunque no creo que la causa fuera estar peleando. Creo que algo pasó entre mi hermanito y Hermione, pero no puedo afirmarlo con seguridad. Si estoy en lo correcto, quiere decir que George y yo invertimos bien aquellos diez galeones en el dichoso libro para ligar.

Ron fue nuestra segunda víctima. Cuando era imposible gastarle una broma a Percy, allí estaba Ronnie. Pobrecillo. De pequeño era tan inocente que hasta me daba lástima. Ron siempre ha sido un pedazo de pan algo terco y gruñón. Es divertido pensar que morí flanqueado por los dos hermanos a los que más jugarretas le hacíamos. Ron siempre necesitó nuestra ayuda. Éramos los hermanos con quién más se suponía que podía contar, ya que después de Ginny, éramos los más cercanos. A pesar de todas las bromas, le protegíamos. En serio. Quiero decir, a Ronnie le podía pasar de todo. Algunas veces descuidábamos nuestras obligaciones para con él, pero…bueno…Ningún hermano mayor está todo el día vigilando a su hermano pequeño. Cuando aún no íbamos a Hogwarts, siempre nos seguía a todas partes. Hacíamos como que no queríamos estar con él, pero en realidad, nos gustaba. Percy era muy serio, Bill y Charlie muy mayores y Ginny muy pequeña y la única niña. Si queríamos a alguien más para nuestros juegos, ahí estaba Ron. Ron…pese a todos tus enfados, siempre has sabido soportarnos. Y, admitámoslo, la mayoría de las veces te ponías de nuestra parte en las broncas que nos echaba mamá. Sobre todo las relacionadas con Sortilegios Weasley. Me fastidia no poder enseñarte más cosas sobre chicas, no poder gastarte alguna broma pesada en tu boda o malcriar a tus futuros tropecientos vástagos pelirrojos con montones de golosinas. Me hubiera gustado quedarme para seguir siendo tu hermano mayor. Me encantó serlo. Y con todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que has pasado este año, puedo decirte sin sentir vergüenza que estoy orgulloso de haberlo sido.

La última de mi familia es Ginny. La que más se parecía a nosotros. Siempre se sintió muy unida a George y a mí. No le culpo, somos… ¿éramos?...no, _somos_ geniales. Puedo decir sinceramente que Ginny fue a la que más tardamos en hacerle la primera broma. Cuando nació, era una cosa tan pequeña, tan arrugada…parecía que podía romperse con el más mínimo roce. Y George y yo no queríamos eso. ¡La única niña Weasley en varias generaciones! Mamá nos podría matar si le ocurría algo. Luego fue creciendo y, vaya, esa pequeñaja era todo un carácter. Podía replicarle a mamá durante media hora sin sentir el más mínimo miedo. Y tenía un sentido del humor que nos encantaba. Si no hubiera tenido esa pizca de sensatez que a nosotros nos faltaba, hubiera sido nuestra digna sucesora. Además, siendo la única chica, sentíamos el deber de preocuparnos por ella. Es un tesoro en la familia Weasley. Un tesoro que posiblemente se quedará Harry…al que volveré para hacer la vida imposible si le hace algún daño. Ojo, chaval. (Aunque, en realidad, no creo que seas capaz, Harry) Bueno, Gin, sé que quieres luchar y defender la causa como todos nosotros. Y lo harías de maravilla. ¡Nadie quiere meterse contigo cuando estás de mal humor, enana! No sé cómo se nos ocurrió traerte a esta batalla. (Quién me iba a oír dándole la razón a mamá…) Podrías cargarte a un montón de mortífagos tú sola, pero si te pasara algo, creo que ni George ni yo podríamos perdonárnoslo nunca. Eres una entre cuatro mil millones de personas con sus respectivos gemelos, y la que mejor nos entendía de todos esos locos que tenemos por hermanos. Dime que vas a seguir siendo tan enérgica y fuerte. Tan como tú, Ginny. ¡Y que nadie te toque un pelo!

Harry, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver…a algunos no os veo desde hace algún tiempo, a otros mucho menos y finalmente, hay a quién no hace ni dos segundos que os perdí de vista…Pero habéis estado ahí, en mi vida, en mayor o menor grado. Y, joder, qué bien que haya sido así. Harry, dale su merecido al Cara Serpiente. Que sepa de qué estamos hechos los Gryffindors. Y, por Dios, ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable por esto. Yo he querido luchar, no podía quedarme quieto sin hacer nada. Eres un héroe Harry, y vas a acabar el cuento como es debido. Sé que lo harás. Esta guerra la vamos a ganar. Hermione, relájate y…en fin, buena suerte soportando al pequeño Ronnie. Nos hiciste comprender que Percy no era una especie única en el mundo. No hace falta que diga lo inteligente que eres. Si sigues así, acabarás siendo Ministra de Magia (súbele el sueldo a papá). Lee, no te deprimas, y quédate al lado de George Eres el tercer gemelo honorífico, tío. Un hermano más para nosotros. Angelina…qué pena que no funcionó. Tal vez, si hubiésemos tenido otra oportunidad…¡Eras la única que podías igualarme bailando! Menuda noche, como lo pasé. Una gran chica, aunque capitaneando te poseyese el espíritu de Oliver. Fui un idiota al dejarte ir. Lo siento…. Katie, Alicia, erais divertidas como nadie. Y las mejores cazadoras que la casa ha podido ver (junto con mi hermana y Angie ¡podrían matarme otra vez si no lo digo!). Oliver, no te puedes imaginar cuánto me reiré si alguna vez te veo ganar algún título importante. Ya te veo abrazado a tu copa reluciente, llorando, y no soltándola ni para ducharte. Fuiste un gran capitán. Los entrenamientos más duros, pero que nos hicieron ser mejores, los recuerdo siempre contigo gritándonos.

Ya estoy acercándome al final. Tío Bilius me mira y sonríe, con una sonrisa llena de promesas. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Cuánto más me acerco a esa luz, menos tristeza consigue quedarse adherida a mi alma…(bueno, ya no me queda otra cosa que alma, si lo pienso bien). Hay una tranquilidad, una sensación infinitamente suave y placentera, como miel dulce, cálida y dorada; que me está inundando pausadamente. Cuánto más me baña el resplandor, más cómodo me siento. Es…bueno, por Merlín, es genial. Podría usar una palabra más rebuscada, pero esa, tan simple y llana, la define perfectamente. Genial.

– Vaya, qué bien…– comento quedamente. Casi me siento culpable por encontrarme tan terriblemente bien cuando todos los que quiero están en una guerra. Pero no es culpa mía. Es la maldita luz. Tiene más poder reconfortante que todos los productos de Honeydukes juntos.

– Ya te lo dije, chaval – replicó mi tío, con una carcajada – La vida es lo mejor que tenemos, pero cuando se acaba…aún tenemos una pequeña recompensa – me guiña un ojo.

Ya hemos llegado. El brillo es tan potente que aún no sé como no me arden los ojos. Aún así, invita a atravesarla. A dejarte envolver por ella y averiguar qué pasa al otro lado. Me llama con voz tibia y aterciopelada, cargada de algo que parece…no sé, felicidad concentrada. Felicidad en estado puro. Tío Bilius mete un pie, y me tiende la mano.

– Vamos, Freddie. – me anima, con anciana ternura –Tenemos que entrar.

Adelanto los dedos, y entonces me detengo. Miro hacia atrás y veo las paredes mugrientas, la oscuridad hostil e infinita que se extiende como una alfombra hasta perderse de vista. Dejo tanto en el camino…Cierro los ojos y por un momento, evoco los rostros de todos aquellos de los que me duele tener que causarles el dolor que sé que van a sufrir. Sonrío lentamente mientras mi imagen mental los abraza a todos, uno por uno, y se despide de ellos. Agarro con firmeza la mano de mi tío y doy un paso.

– Adiós – susurro, y casi sin darme cuenta, unas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mi cara hasta detenerse en mi sonrisa pacífica. Abro los ojos y observo por última vez el pasillo oscuro. Mi voz se carga de determinación, a la vez que me sumerjo en luz y dejo que me rodee; y espero que puedan oírme allá dónde estén y sentir que sigo con ellos de todo corazón. – Sigo adelante.


End file.
